Malang
by Irinaa27
Summary: Gempa, satu-satunya orang waras di antara saudara-saudaranya. Teman-teman mereka sering menganggap Gempa malang. Yakin? Gempa benar-benar malang? Kurasa tidak. /AU, BoboiboyElemental!Siblings, OOC/


**_Warning!_**

 _Typo(s) bertebaran, alur yang kecepetan, narasi ngaco, sedikit kata-kata kasar (tapi gak parah) dll._

 _OOC, AU, siblings!BoboiboyElemental_

 _Membaca FF ini dapat membuat anda katarak, muntah-muntah, diare, muntaber, gagal jantung, struk, diabetes, dan kemungkinan besar tewas._

 ** _Resiko ditanggung sendiri!_**

 _Disclaimer: Boboiboy milik Monsta. Cerita ini milik saya. Saya milik Gempa— eh *dikeroyok sama kru Monsta*_

 _Genre: Humor, family, drama_ _action (dikit)_

 _Rating: T_

 _FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa FF lainnya._

 _Bagian cerita yang ada hari dan jam itu artinya flashback._

 _Happy Reading!_

 ** _— Malang? —_**

Pada suatu hari, tinggallah seorang pangeran yang hidup di sebuah negeri yang sangat ja—

 _Tunggu. Kayaknya salah narasi deh. Ok, ganti._

Pada suatu hari yang gak cerah-cerah amet, hiduplah 7 saudara kembar yang hidup aman damai sentosa dan bahagia. Tamat.

 _Lah, lah. Kok narasinya gini. Ganti!_

Pada suatu pagi, seorang remaja laki-laki dengan iris emas sedang memasak untuk keenam saudara kembarnya yang lain.

" _Masak? Laki-laki masak?_ "

Hei, jangan menghina, wahai anak muda. Ketujuh bersaudara ini hidup jauh dari orang tua mereka, mereka kan gak mau mati muda karena terus-terusan makan di luar. Kalau mereka mati muda, cerita ini gak akan ada lho.

Masih jam tujuh pagi, matahari belum terlalu tinggi dan udara masih sejuk. Suasana di rumah mereka aman, tentram, dan da—

"TAAAAUUUUFFAAAAANNNN! BLAAAAAAZZZEEEEE! KEMARI KAAAUUUU!"

 _Whoa_ , ada singa ngamuk—eh, maaf, maksudnya Halilintar, saudara kembar tertua mereka, mengamuk.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul dua remaja laki-laki melarikan dari amukan singa— eh, maaf lagi, dari amukan kakak mereka.

"HUAAAA! AMPUNI TAUFAN, KAAAAAKKK!" teriak salah satu dari remaja itu. Ia memakai pakaian dengan nuansa biru tua dan topi yang dimiringkan ke kanan.

"AMPUNI BLAZE JUGAAAAAAA!" teriak anak satunya lagi. Ia memakai pakaian bernuansa jingga dan topi yang dipakai normal, namun dipakai agak ke atas.

Beberapa detik kemudian, singa—eh, remaja laki-laki dengan pakaian bernuansa merah-hitam dengan topi yang dipakai normal muncul dari tangga dengan muka garang sambil membawa pedang halilintar. "AWAS KALIAAAANNNN!"

Gempa menghela nafas. Itu merupakan rutinitas pagi mereka bertiga. Entah apa yang Taufan dan Blaze lakukan kali ini. Mereka berdua benar-benar jail. Suka banget ngejailin kakak sulung mereka. Cari mati emang.

Gempa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya membuat sarapan lalu membawanya ke meja makan. Terlihat di sana Taufan dan Blaze yang sudah _tewas_ dengan badan gosong dan Halilintar yang mendengus sebal. Gempa tersenyum _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

Berkat teriakan-teriakan hina mereka setiap pagi, para tetangga tak jarang memarahi Gempa — karena biasanya ia yang membuka pintu. Tabah ya, Gempa.

Setelah Gempa selesai menyiapkan hidangan di atas meja, ia mengungsikan badan Taufan dan Blaze. Nanti kalau keinjak gimana? Kan kasian.

"Kamu ngapain coba ngangkatin mereka. Biarin aja mereka keinjek atau masuk angin karena tiduran di lantai," ucap Halilintar yang melihat kegiatan Gempa.

Gempa mengangkut badan mereka berdua yang bisa dibilang sangat berat itu. Gempa tersenyum pada Halilintar sebagai jawaban. Gempa sering sekali ditanyakan pertanyaan sejenis itu.

" _Kenapa kamu mau aja ngurusin saudara-saudara kamu?_ "

" _Mereka pasti susah diurus._ "

" _Gak mau kabur dari rumah aja?_ "

" _Kamu ngalah terus dong berarti?_ "

 _'Yah, mau gimana. Toh, mereka semua saudaraku.'_ Kira-kira itulah jawaban Gempa yang hanya diucapkan di dalam hatinya.

Banyak sekali teman-teman mereka yang curhat pada Gempa tentang kelakuan saudara-saudara kembarnya.

" _Kok Gempa doang? Emangnya Gempa kenapa?_ "

Kata mereka, cuma Gempa aja yang paling waras. Teman-teman mereka kadang sebal dengan sifat mereka yang katanya bego, terlalu polos, jail, dan semacamnya.

Salah satu teman mereka, Gopal namanya, pernah berkata, "Aku bingung kenapa orang sewaras kamu bisa tinggal sama mereka."

Gempa hanya tertawa setiap kali perkataan sejenis itu dilontarkan dari mulut teman-temannya. Awalnya Gempa bingung kenapa mereka menganggap saudara-saudaranya seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya Gempa mengalami kejadian-kejadian seperti ini.

 ** _— Malang —_**

 ** _Senin, 17:24_**

Gempa sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga mereka sambil membaca buku. Di ruang keluarga juga ada Taufan dan Blaze yang sedang mengerjakan PR Bahasa Inggris mereka.

Jangan tanya kenapa Gempa tidak mengerjakan PR. Semua PR sudah ia kerjakan beberapa jam yang lalu. Tidak seperti saudara-saudaranya yang kerjaannya main setelah pulang sekolah.

 _Anak rajin gitu lho._

Nampaknya, Blaze kesulitan mengerjakan PR Bahasa Inggrisnya. Gempa berkali-kali mendengar ia bertanya pada Taufan.

"Kak, artinya _Lina's Home_ apa?" tanya Blaze.

Gempa jadi ingin sekali menjedukkan kepala Blaze ke meja saat itu juga.

Ayolah, MASA ARTINYA _LINA'S HOME_ KAGAK TAU SIH?! DASAR ADIK PE'A.

 _Tunggu, ini kenapa narasinya yang sebel ya? Lanjut aja deh._

Taufan tersenyum geli.

"Masa gitu aja gak tau?" godanya.

 _Hayoloh, diejek kan. Makanya jadi orang jangan pe'a— eh._

Blaze cemberut. "Ayolah, kak! Udah tau aku bego Inggris!"

Taufan tertawa. "Iya iya," ucapnya di sela-sela tawanya.

"Jadi _Lina's Home_ artinya apa?" tanya Blaze lagi.

"Nih ya, _Lina's_ itu nama orang, _Home_ itu artinya rumah," jelas Taufan.

Blaze menaikan salah satu alisnya, masih bingung. "Jadi?"

"Jadi, artinya _Lina's Home_ itu Linas Rumah!"

Gempa jadi ingin menjedukkan kepala Taufan juga.

Raut muka Blaze berubah senang. "OOH! Jadi itu? Oke, makasih, kak!" Baru saja ia hendak menulis itu di buku tulisnya, ia tersadar sesuatu.

"Tapi, kak, bukannya itu ada tanpa petiknya ya?" tanya Blaze sambil menunjuk tulisan _Lina's_.

"Kalau itu, aku juga bingung. Mungkin kalau diartiin jadi bahasa Indonesia petiknya diilangin."

Gempa jadi gregetan sendiri sekarang.

 _Kenapa adiknya begitu bodoh?_

Ayolah, mereka itu sudah SMA! SMA, bro! Tulisannya kurang gede gak? MASA ARTI _LINA'S HOME_ AJA SALAH?!

Ok, tenang. Kenapa jadi narasinya yang ngamuk? Gak pa-pa deh, lanjut aja.

 ** _— Malang —_**

 ** _Rabu, 17:56_**

Gempa membuka pintu rumahnya dengan muka tak bertenaga. Bagaimana tidak? Ia lupa makan siang tapi ia ada ekskur Pramuka hari ini.

"Aku pulang," ujarnya.

Halilintar muncul di depannya. "Pramuka?"

Gempa mengangguk. Ia berjalan menuju dapur bersama Halilintar. Saat sampai, ia terkejut dengan tumpukan piring-piring, sendok, garpu, dan gelas di wastafel.

"Hari ini siapa yang piket cuci piring ya?" tanya Gempa.

Halilintar mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Sepertinya Ice."

Gempa mengambil gelas bersih lalu mengisinya dengan air hangat. "Dimana anak itu? _Tewas_?"

Halilintar tersenyum kecil mendengar gurauan Gempa. "Sepertinya."

Gempa meminum semua air yang ada di dalam gelasnya lalu menaruhnya di wastafel, menambah kerjaan Ice.

"Biar aku yang bangunkan. Kau mandi saja," ujar Halilintar.

Gempa mengangguk. " _Trims._ "

Halilintar tersenyum. Gempa keluar dari dapur lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia melewati kamar Thorn. Pintunya terbuka.

' _Pintunya terbuka? Tumben,_ ' pikir Gempa.

Gempa ingin memastikan apakah Thorn ada di dalam atau tidak, tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat tanaman yang diyakininya milik Thorn menghelangi jalan masuk.

"Kak Gempa?"

Gempa menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia menemukan Thorn yang memandangnya bingung.

"Baru pulang, kak?" tanya Thorn. Gempa mengangguk.

"Itu kenapa tanamanmu ada di sana?" tanya Gempa sambil menunjuk tanaman tersebut.

"Kak Hali bilang tanamanku butuh lebih banyak udara. Katanya udara di kamarku kan terbatas. Kak Hali suruh aku taruh di luar."

Gempa menaikan salah satu alisnya bingung. "Lalu kenapa kamu taruh di depan pintumu?"

Thorn tersenyum polos. "Ini kan luar kamar aku. Lagipula, udara di sini kan lebih banyak kak. Aku taruh saja di sini."

Gempa jadi ingin melempar tanaman Thorn sekarang.

Gempa menepuk dahinya lalu menghela nafas. "Maksud Hali, kamu taruh aja tanamanmu di teras, Thorn."

"Tapi kan teras kita lebih kecil dari rumah ini kak. Udaranya lebih dikit dong."

Lupakan tanaman Thorn, Gempa ingin melempar Thorn saja.

 ** _— Malang —_**

 ** _Rabu 19:03_**

Gempa sedang mengerjakan PRnya di ruang keluarga. Halilintar, Taufan, dan Solar ada di sana juga menonton TV.

"Aku lapaaaarrr!" rengek Taufan.

Gempa melihat jam. "Sudah jam makan malam sih. Bi—"

Solar menyela perkataan Gempa. "Kak Gempa kan lagi bikin PR. Aku aja yang siapin. Nanti PRnya gak selesai lho kak."

Gempa jadi ingin sembah sujud di hadapan Solar sekarang.

Solar menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Namun belum sampai satu menit, Solar kembali.

"Kenapa balik?" tanya Taufan bingung.

"Kita gak punya alat makan satu pun," jawab Solar, wajahnya terlihat bingung juga.

"Lah? Kenapa?"

"Semuanya ada di wastafel, belum dicuci."

Sontak, muka Halilintar berubah. Gempa yang mendengarkan perbincangan antara Taufan dan Solar menoleh ke Halilintar.

"Mampus. Aku lupa bangunin Ice."

Apa Gempa boleh memukul kepala kakak sulungnya itu dengan panci sekarang?

 _Sepertinya tidak._

 ** _— Malang —_**

Gempa sedikit mengakui kalau saudara-saudaranya yang lain itu memang pelupa, bego, jail, dan lainnya.

Tapi, daripada itu, Gempa sebenarnya iri terhadap saudaranya.

" _Kenapa? Kan saudaranya pelupa, goblok, bego, jail, gak tau di—_ "

 _Woah_ , _woah_. Nyatanya, saudara-saudaranya tidak serendah itu, wahai anak muda.

Justru, saudara-saudaranya lebih menonjol dan berbakat dari Gempa.

Contohnya, saat mereka bertarung.

Menurut Gempa, saudara-saudaranya melebihinya saat bertarung. Menurut Gempa, saudara-saudaranya lebih kuat darinya.

Pelajaran.

Halilintar dan Ice sangatlah pintar. Melebihi Gempa.

Bahkan Gempa berpikir bahwa yang seharusnya menjadi ketua OSIS adalah Halilintar atau Ice dan bukan dirinya. Tapi Halilintar dan Ice sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan organisasi-organisasi seperti itu. Saat mereka ditawarkan untuk mengikuti organisasi, semuanya ditolak mentah-mentah—

 _"Hali, kamu mau jadi ketua O—"_

 _"Gak, dan jangan panggil aku Hali. Panggil aku Halilintar."_

 _"Ice, mau ikut organi—"_

 _"Gak mau."_

—bahkan sebelum selesai bicara.

Tapi Gempa selalu berusaha mengusir semua rasa iri itu.

Toh, mereka semua saudaranya kan?

 ** _— Malang —_**

Hari itu, Gempa tidak enak badan.

"Aku pergi beli bahan makanan ya."

Dan dia malah mau pergi ke luar.

"Tapi kan Kak Gempa lagi gak enak badan!" ujar Thorn khawatir.

"Udah gak pa-pa, bentar doang kok. Aku pergi dulu ya," ujar Gempa meninggalkan keenam saudaranya yang tumben-tumbennya berkumpul di ruang tamu.

Gempa berjalan menuju swalayan di dekat rumahnya. Tidak dekat-dekat amet sih. Paling memakan waktu dua jam untuk pergi ke sana jalan kaki.

Gak ding, bercanda. Itu mah jauh namanya.

Butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit berjalan kaki untuk pergi ke sana.

Gempa mengangkat kepalanya ke atas. Melihat langit sore sambil berjalan.

Gempa sangat menyukai langit, terutama saat sore hari. Perpaduan warna biru, jingga, kuning, dan sedikit merah membuat hatinya tentram begitu melihatnya.

Gempa tersenyum melihat langit sore yang menurutnya sangat indah. Suasana di sekitar juga lumayan sepi. Berhubung ini sudah sore.

Semuanya indah sampai—

 _BOOM!_

—sebuah ledakan yang tak begitu besar terjadi.

Gempa terpental cukup jauh karena terkena ledakan tersebut. Sakit kepalanya yang hilang sesudah melihat langit sore kambuh lagi. Pelipisnya mengeluarkan darah. Ia berusaha berdiri, badannya sakit setelah terpental sekitar 20 meter.

Dari balik asap, ia bisa melihat siluet sebuah sosok dengan kepala yang berbentuk kotak dan piring besar terbang di sebelahnya.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Makhluk tersebut tertawa jahat. Gempa langsung mengetahui siapa yang menyerangnya.

Asap mulai menghilang. Nampaklah alien hijau dan robot ungu terbang di sebelahnya.

"Kau Adudu!" seru Gempa.

Yang dimaksud tersenyum licik.

"Wah, wah. Tak kusangka ada salah satu Boboiboy berjalan sendirian. Ya kan, Probe?"

Namun, robot yang biasanya selalu mengikutinya ke mana pun ia pergi itu tidak ada di sebelahnya.

"Lah? Probe?" Adudu menoleh kanan-kiri untuk mencari di mana robot pembantu— eh, maaf, maksudnya robot kesayangannya itu berada.

"WAAAHH!" Seruan senang terdengar. Adudu menengok ke sumber suara. Ia mendapati Probe sedang berdiri di depan kios yang menjual _game_.

" _GAME PAPAZOLA ADVENTURE 6_! KELUARAN TERBARU!" Probe berseru senang begitu mengetahui _game_ incarannya sedang diskon. Lumayan kan untuk menghemat pengeluaran?

Adudu yang melihat itu segera menarik Probe kembali. Tujuannya ke sana kan untuk menyerang Boboiboy! Bukan mau beli _game_! Udah tau mereka lagi menabung buat beli kapal terbang baru, kenapa malah beli _game_! Adudu kan jadi kesel, kesel, kesel!

 _Dasar anak buah gak tau diri._

Setelah ia dan Probe kembali ke posisinya, Adudu berdeham.

"Kali ini aku akan merampas jam kuasamu, Gempa! Lalu aku akan menghancurkan saudara-saudaramu dan merebut Ochobot! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Adudu asyik tertawa jahat. Sudah 1 menit Adudu tertawa jahat. Gempa kan capek nunggunya.

Setelah puas tertawa jahat selama 5 menit, Adudu mendapati Gempa sudah tidak ada lagi di depannya.

Adudu dengan panik menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari Gempa. Gak ada. Adudu berbalik. Mendapati sosok Gempa yang berada jauh dengannya tengah berjalan.

"WOY! GUE BELUM SELESAI BICARA!" Adudu mengejar Gempa. Gempa yang mendapati dirinya diteriaki berlari menjauhi Adudu. Dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini, kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan menang melawan Adudu.

Namun sayang, kecepatan Gempa kalah dengan Adudu. Adudu berhasil menyusul Gempa dengan cepat dan menghadangnya. Gempa berbalik, hendak berlari menjauhi Adudu. Tapi Probe sudah berada di belakangnya. Gempa terjebak.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku, Gempa!"

Gempa melirik kanan dan kirinya. Tidak ada celah melarikan diri. Kanan dan kirinya merupakan kios-kios dan rumah-rumah.

Adudu berbicara merendahkan Gempa dan semacamnya. Tapi Gempa tidak peduli, ia harus segera keluar dari sini, pergi ke swalayan, belanja, lalu pulang ke rumahnya dengan selamat.

"Terima ini!" Seruan Adudu membuat Gempa melihat apa yang Adudu lakukan. Adudu mengeluarkan pistol berteknologi tinggi. Dia tersenyum jahat. Adudu melepaskan dua tembakan. Gempa berusaha menghindar. Namun, sakit di kepalanya membatasi gerakannya. Salah satu peluru menggores lengan kiri Gempa.

Senyuman Adudu bertambah lebar. "Kau kenapa hari ini, Gempa? Sakit ya?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Probe yang berada di belakangnya tertawa mengejek.

Pandangan Gempa mengkabur. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Telinganya tak lagi menangkap jelas perkataan Adudu — yang sebenarnya gak penting-penting amet. Nafasnya terengah-engah, masih capek setelah berlari. Ia menyeka darah yang turun dari pelipisnya.

"Bersiaplah untuk mati! MUAHAHAHA!" Adudu melepaskan dua tembakan lagi.

Gawat, Gempa benar-benar lemas sekarang. Ia bahkan tak bisa melihat Adudu dan dua peluru di hadapannya dengan jelas. Gempa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang.

Gempa tersenyum miris. Sepertinya ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada saudara-saudaranya itu.

"Perisai daun!"

"Pedang halilintar! Hiyaaa!"

"Kak Gempa gak pa-pa?"

Mata Gempa terbelalak. Kenapa—

"Berani-beraninya kau serang Kak Gempa!"

—saudara-saudaranya itu ada di sini?!

"So-Solar?" Solar yang menopang badan Gempa yang limbung itu tersenyum memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih.

Kini, Halilintar dan Blaze tengah menyerang Adudu. Probe membantu incik bosnya itu. Thorn membuat perisau daun yang melindunginya dari kedua peluru dari pistol Adudu tadi. Solar tengah menopang badannya. Taufan menatapnya cemas. Ice berdiri di sebelah Taufan menguap lebar.

"Yaahh, Kak Gempa keluar rumah dalam keadaan sakit. Gimana kita gak khawatir?"

Tiba-tiba, Taufan dan Thorn memeluk Gempa sampai-sampai mereka bertiga terjatuh karena Solar melepaskan topangannya untuk Gempa karena terkejut.

"Kalau Kak Gempa kena pistolnya Adudu gimanaaaaa?!" rengek Thorn.

' _Emang udah kena sih,_ ' ucap Gempa dalam hatinya mengingat lengan kirinya masih berdarah akibat tergores peluru dari pistol Adudu.

"Kalau Gempa mati gimanaaaaa?!" rengek Taufan juga.

' _Nyumpahin atau gimana sih?_ ' tanya Gempa di dalam hatinya kesal.

"Hoy, sudah. Situ mau buat Kak Gempa mati ketindih?" tanya Ice sambil menguap lagi.

Taufan dan Thorn langsung menyadari kesalagan mereka dan bangun dari badan Gempa. Gempa bangun dengan bantuan Solar.

"Kenapa kalian bisa di sini?" tanya Gempa bingung.

"Kak Gempa kan lagi sakit! Masa kita biarin Kak Gempa sendirian! Kalau Kak Gempa mati beneran gara-gara diserang Adudu gimanaaaa?!" jawab Thorn yang terlihat ingin menangis.

"Untung Kak Hali ingetin kita! Kalau enggak, Kak Gempa kena pelurunyaaaa!" rengek Taufan lagi, ia terlihat seperti ingin menangis juga.

Gempa yang tidak tau apa-apa, panik melihat kedua saudaranya memasang muka mau menangis. "E-Eh? Ja-Jangan nangis!"

"Siapa yang nangis?" bantah Taufan meskipun matanya sudah berlinang air mata, hanya saja belum tumpah. Sedangkan Thorn sudah menangis meskipun ia susah payah menahannya.

Aduh, jangan nangis dong. Gempa kan jadi bingung.

Belum selesai dengan Taufan dan Thorn, Ice dan Solar tiba-tiba memeluk Gempa dari belakang.

"I-Ini kenapa lagi?!" tanya Gempa kebingungan.

"Peluk," jawab Solar seadanya. Ice diam saja tapi mukanya menunjukan ia setuju dengan jawaban Solar.

Gempa tersenyum kebingungan. Ia pasrah saja.

Tak apalah. Toh, mereka semua saudaranya kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _— Malang —_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haloooo!

Padahal kayaknya baru aja aku _post_ _fanfiction_ pertama aku di . Eh udah ada yang kedua aja XD

Entah kenapa, aku merasa _fanfiction_ ini pendek banget. Atau cuma perasaan aku aja kali ya? XD

Gimana? Kalian suka gak? Kali ini humornya lebih dikit wkwkwk

Dan sepertinya, Ice gak dapet bagian ngomong ya di sini. Gak pa-pa lah *dikeroyok fans Ice*

Setelah membaca _review_ dari fanfiction pertamaku yang berjudul 'Keinginan Terbesar', aku seneng banget dan makin semangat bikin _fanfiction_ ini. Aku seneng ada yang terhibur dan ketawa ngakak karena _fanfiction_ pertamaku yang nista itu XD

Akhir kata, jangan lupa _review_ ya! _Thank you_ 3

P.S: Tenang, di bawah masih ada lanjutannya kok :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _— Malang —_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Singkatnya, Adudu berhasil dikalahkan. Gempa diangkut— eh, maksudnya dibawa kembali ke rumah dengan selamat.

Jika Gempa yang biasanya mengobati luka saudara-saudaranya, kali ini saudara-saudaranya yang mengobatinya. Awalnya Gempa menolak, tentu saja ia takut merepotkan saudara-saudaranya. Tapi karena saudara-saudaranya terus memaksa, Gempa akhirnya pasrah saja lukanya diobati mereka.

Sebenarnya, Gempa tak bisa menahan senyumnya sejak tadi. Ia benar-benar senang saat tau bahwa saudara-saudaranya sangat menyayanginya sampai-sampai mengikutinya keluar saat ia sedang sakit.

Halilintar dan Solar sempat berbisik-bisik membicarakan Gempa.

"Itu kenapa Kak Gempa senyum melulu? Ngeri gitu ngeliatnya," bisik Solar.

"Entah. Kerasukan kali," jawab Halilintar sekenanya.

Solar meninju pelan kakak sulungnya itu. "Hush!" Mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

Gempa yang mendengar percakapan kecil dari dua saudaranya itu memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Ia terlalu senang saat ini. Namun, Gempa teringat sesuatu. Raut mukanya berubah drastis.

Thorn yang melihatnya bertanya, "Kenapa kak?"

"Mampus. Aku lupa beli bahan makanan untuk makan malam."

 ** _—Fin._**


End file.
